Te necesito ahora
by teufel-chan
Summary: Quinn y Rachel tienen una discusión que las separa, pero gracias a su amor y a una canción sus caminos se vuelven a unir. Basada en la canción "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum/Glee


**Te necesito ahora**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor (Imagina los recuerdos perfectos, dispersos por todo el suelo)_

Rachel mira con tristeza las cientos de fotografías esparcidas por la alfombra de su habitación. No puede evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar lo bien que ella y Quinn se lo pasaban en el parque, en el cine... Cada imagen era distinta, pero todas ellas eran iguales, tenían algo en común. En todas ellas, Quinn la abrazaba, la daba un beso en la mejilla o sostenía su mano, pero siempre, mantenía esa sonrisa natural, despreocupada que tanto la gustaba.  
Pero ahora, esa sonrisa y su dueña, son las causantes de sus lágrimas y es por esto que no puede evitar romper a llorar por enésima vez como ha estado haciendo las últimas horas, y es que aún no logra reponerse de su ruptura. Lo que había comenzado como una agradable noche de musicales, se convirtió en una terrible discusión que llevó a una furiosa Quinn a marcharse de su casa, sin despedirse y dando un portazo que significaba el final de su relación.

Rachel sabía que no debía haberla presionado para hacer pública su relación, aunque sólo fuera a sus compañeros del coro, pero ella quería poder sentirse orgullosa de caminar por el pasillo del instituto de la mano de su novia, Quinn Fabray, jefa de las animadoras. Pero había sido egoísta y no había tenido en cuenta lo difícil que eso sería para Quinn, o que si eso pasaba, su novia volvería a ser expulsada de su casa por segunda vez consecutiva.

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more (Alcanzando el teléfono porque no puedo resistirlo más)_

Por eso, entre lágrimas, decide buscar su móvil para llamarla y decirla que lo siente y que se arrepiente de haberla presionado, porque finalmente se da cuenta de que no puede resistir la idea de vivir sin Quinn a su lado.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind (Y me pregunto si alguna vez pasé por tu mente)  
__For me it happens all the time (A mí, es lo que me sucede todo el tiempo)_

Se da cuenta de que Quinn no es sólo un amor de juventud, ni un rollo, para ella es algo más, quiere que sea su futuro. Quiere despertar todos los días a su lado y admirar su piel nívea, su belleza efímera. Quiere dormirse en brazos de su ángel, sintiéndose protegida de cualquier mal. Y así, se pregunta si Quinn habrá pensado alguna vez en ello, como lo hace ella.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now (Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora)  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now (Dije que no llamaría pero he perdido el control y te necesito ahora)  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now (Y no sé como viviré sin tí, simplemente te necesito ahora)_

Finalmente encuentra su móvil y echa una mirada al reloj, es la una y cuarto. Ella sabe que es tarde y que probablemente Quinn esté durmiendo o no quiera hablar con ella, pero se siente sola, frágil y desprotegida y necesita escuchar, aunque sea por última vez, su voz. Y antes de que pueda pararlo, ya ha apretado el botón de llamada, para escuchar el buzón de voz de Quinn y no puede evitar acurrucarse en su cama, abrazándose a sus rodillas y rompiendo a llorar sin saber que será de ella sin Quinn, porque realmente la necesita.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door (Otro trago de whisky, no puedo dejar de mirar a la puerta)  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before (Deseando que entraras arrasando de la manera en que lo hiciste la vez anterior)_

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando a la vez que bebía una botella de whisky que había robado del mueble bar de sus padres. Tenía la mirada fija en su puerta, esperando, deseando, que Rachel hiciera una entrada triunfal por ella con su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos bañados en chocolate, y corriera a abrazarla, susurrándola que todo estaba bien, que sólo era una pesadilla y que estaría a su lado, mientras enterraba su nariz en el pelo de la morena, dejándose embriagar por el aroma a fresas de su champú, como tantas otras veces había ocurrido. Pero no, ella no estaba allí y la pesadilla había conseguido tornarse en realidad, y era ahora, cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla dicho que si no aceptaba seguir manteniendo su relación en secreto, era mejor que rompieran y que cada una tomara su camino.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind (Y me pregunto si alguna vez pasé por tu mente)  
__For me it happens all the time (A mí, es lo que me sucede todo el tiempo)_

Y es en medio del silencio de la noche, cuando entre las dudas de querer a Rachel como un simple rollo o experimento, la acecha la pregunta de si alguna vez su novia, también habría pensado en tener un futuro juntas. En comprar su propio apartamento, trabajar en Nueva York, tener hijos...

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now (Es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco borracha y te necesito ahora)  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now (Dije que no llamaría pero he perdido el control y te necesito ahora)  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now (Y no sé como viviré sin tí, simplemente te necesito ahora)_

Cuando ese pensamiento la golpea, no puede evitar echar un vistazo al reloj de su mesilla, que marca, la una y cuarto de la madrugada y rezar para que no sea muy tarde y Rachel quiera hablar con ella y que su pequeño estado de embriaguez, la dé el empujón necesario para tener el valor de llamarla y decirla lo mucho que la quiere y quiere poder presumir de que tiene la novia más perfecta que jamás podría imaginar, pero sobretodo, lo mucho que la necesita. Pero esas palabras quedan atoradas en su garganta cuando oye el buzón de voz de Rachel.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all (Supongo que preferiría hacerme daño que no sentir nada en absoluto)_

Al pensar que puede perder a la única persona a la que de verdad ha querido, que siempre ha estado a su lado, sin importar las veces que ha tratado de hacerla daño o apartarla, y que siempre la ha hecho feliz, decide que, aunque sea una locura conducir en su estado, lo más cuerdo es coger las llaves de su coche y dirigirse a casa de Rachel, superando los límites de velocidad e infringiendo varias normas de tráfico.

Pese a que su coordinación y equilibrio no están en óptimas condiciones y tras varios resbalones trepando bajo la lluvia el árbol que da a la habitación de Rachel, consigue llegar, sana y salva, al alféizar de su ventana y colarse por ella silenciosamente, para encontrarse una imagen que la rompe el corazón, a una Rachel echa un ovillo en su cama, abrazando la estrella de oro que la regalo por su cumpleaños, como una niña pequeña.

_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now (Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora)  
__And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now (Y dije que no llamaría, pero estoy un poco borracha y te necesito ahora)  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now (Y no sé como viviré sin tí, simplemente te necesito ahora)_

Después de estar llorando un buen rato, Rachel decide abrazar a la estrella de peluche que Quinn la regaló por su cumpleaños, para sentirse menos sola y sentir cómo su olor, la hace recordar que una parte de Quinn aún sigue con ella pese a haber roto y así, sumirse en el mundo de los sueños con la esperanza de soñar con ellas dos juntas de nuevo, felices y sonrientes.

Cuando empieza a quedarse dormida, una mano fría y húmeda, comienza a recorrer dulce y suavemente su mejilla y al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con unos ojos oliva con pequeñas motitas de color oro mirándola y se da cuenta de que la dueña de ellos es Quinn, y cree, que de verdad, está soñando, pero cuando oye a Quinn sollozar y nota sus labios contra los suyos, el contraste entre lo cálido y lo frío, sabe que es verdad y que es mejor que cualquier sueño.

Los labios de Quinn saben a una mezcla de whisky, y agua salada, pero aún así, es un sabor muy irresistible como para poder dejarlos ir. Además de que ese beso era distinto a cualquiera de los que se habían dado desde que estaban juntas. Este estaba cargado de arrepentimiento, de promesas y sentimientos...

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron la entrada de oxígeno, se separaron dejando sus frentes juntas, dejando unas gotas de agua caer a las sábanas. De pronto, el olor a alcohol golpeó la nariz de Rachel y justo cuando iba a comenzar a regañar a Quinn por haber estado bebiendo y haber trepado el árbol que daba a su habitación, bajo unas condiciones deplorables, fue interrumpida por un suave dedo en sus labios y una mirada suplicante que pedía permiso para hablar, así que se calló y dejó hablar a Quinn, aunque mentalmente planeara hacer un powerpoint sobre los riesgos de las acciones de su novia.

- Rachel, te quiero, y quizás sea tarde, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento. Huí porque tenía miedo. Tengo miedo de que mi madre me vuelva a echar de casa, de no poder protegerte en el instituto de los matones, de sus insultos, de los granizados... tengo miedo de perderte porque eres lo más importante que tengo, pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero pasear por el pasillo del instituto sujetando tu mano, quiero ser capaz de darte un beso de despedida en tu taquilla cuando me vaya a mis clases, quiero poder señalarte en la grada después de hacer una acrobacia o de ganar el nacional con las animadoras... pero sobretodo, quiero tener un futuro en el que formes parte de mi vida, porque te amo y te necesito a mi lado para sentirme segura, para decirme que todo irá bien, porque sin ti, no sé qué hacer, no sé vivir.

Cuando Quinn terminó su confesión, Rachel no podía creer lo que había oído, Quinn la había dicho todo aquello que siempre había estado esperando escuchar y había admitido que la amaba y quería un futuro con ella.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuando comenzaron a llorar, pero de lo que sí que estaban seguras es de que ambas lloraban de felicidad, de que ambas se amaban y querían un futuro juntas, una vida juntas y eso era todo lo que importaba. Así que Rachel ahuecó la cara de Quinn y la besó con todo lo que tenía, a través de ese beso se prometieron una vida juntas, un amor eterno y mucho cariño, amor y protección. Ninguna de las dos volvería a sentirse sola nunca más. Y así, en brazos una de la otra, sosteniéndose y aferrándose a su nueva vida juntas, derivaron al mundo de los sueños...

_Oh baby, I need you now (Oh cariño, te necesito ahora)_

Porque ambas necesitaban a la otra en su vida para sentirse felices y completas.


End file.
